


One Wish

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, recently released canon doesn't concern me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack as he might’ve been created if his character appeared in the books originally along with the rest of the Guardians. I’d still love for him to keep some of his movie-persona (and backstory?) but give him a twist, let your imaginations fly :DGen preferred but not again pairings if you want to put some in there."I’ve only read the first book, so I don’t know how well I addressed the spirit of this prompt. Fudged the time (or not? I don’t know) so that Jack’s human life and book 1 take place at the same time.Jack’s life before he was Jack Frost, and what may have triggered the eventual transformation.





	One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 5/20/2013.

Jackson Overland Frost knows only his village—his family, his friends, the fields and forest surrounding their farms, the small center of the town with the inn and the general store. He has never travelled very far from his own front door. This is not so strange. After all, he is only a boy (though soon a man) and he has always found his greatest joy not in dreaming of the grand glittering cities across the sea nor in picturing himself blazing a trail through the sublime mysteries of the land to the west. Instead, what he loves is making his sister laugh, making his parents smile, and thinking of ways to lighten the laborious lives of those he has known and loved his whole life.

He can dance all the dances anyone knows, he can sing all the songs anyone’s ever sung, and he can play all those and more on a fiddle Old Seb gave to him one Christmas. It has been a great honor, for Seb was known as a stern man. For Jack, knowing that even Seb approved of his capers enough to give him a gift was as clear a charter as he’d ever need to continue spending his life playing as he worked.

He was that rare creature, a mortal both ordinary and happy. He would always join in the games of the children when they asked, and happily took the blame for their little pranks, getting out of trouble with their parents and his own with a well-timed joke.

And though he knew many stories, he did not know that many that seemed fantastic were as true as fall giving way to winter and winter giving way to spring. He did not know of battles fought beyond the stars, of empires reaching beyond the sun, of beings that thought like men but looked far different. He did not know of sheltered villages and wise old wizards, and if the bandits in his stories learned magic he would freely admit such was his own invention. He did not know about boys trapped in men’s hearts, or machines that spoke with sense. He did not know of what the moon was made, or what lay at the center of the earth. He did not know of women who could fly.

Yet stories with such things in them were being lived, far across the ocean, even as Jack lived a life of slowly changing seasons in a rough land where the human drama, joys and sorrows both, seemed more than enough to fill a lifetime.

Perhaps he would have not joined these stories had he not begun to think of his future, and what he hoped the name Jackson Overland Frost would mean someday. He knew he wanted it to mean something, but still in the years where feeling is stronger than thought, he did not have a clear idea of what this something might be. Then one night, thinking in this hazy way, he made a wish: “I wish I could make a difference, somehow. Be important, somehow.”

And one who had long been in the practice of hearing such things heard him, and decided to try to grant this wish—though he knew it might take a very long time to do so.


End file.
